


Eye of the Storm

by Clari1279



Series: Eye of the Storm [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Atlanta Camp - Freeform, Dean hates Klaus' guts, F/M, How Do I Tag, Klaus being referred to as 'Niklaus', Might become a series, Nobody dies (yet), One Shot, Sally is an assassin, or was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clari1279/pseuds/Clari1279
Summary: "So... how did you all meet?" Dale asked as it got quieter around the campfire."We met when we were surrounded by a bunch of-""Ah, ah, ah," his voice sounded from next to me, "Now, that is not exactly true, Love," I could feel his smirk burning into the side of my skull.I cleared my throat, "Okay- whenIwas surrounded by a bunch of walkers."
Series: Eye of the Storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670539
Kudos: 6





	Eye of the Storm

This was it.

There was no way I was getting out of this situation alive. If I got out at all, it would be either with a deep chunk bitten out of me or with my body covered in scratches.

Either way, I thought I was done for.

I'd never find my partner again.

And I would never see the end of the war.

Neither this one nor the one that had been going on for as long as the recording of time. Maybe even before that.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I mumbled out as I all energy left my system, and I landed on the floor beneath at least five of them already with more to come.

I braced for the feeling of being eaten alive. 

Closing my eyes. 

Shaking.

Nothing.

Something large falling limp on me.

I flinched.

I felt the weight being lifted off me as a voice screamed out to me. I couldn't make out what it was saying. My ears were ringing.

Gunshots.

Thuds.

The familiar feeling of hearing my name somewhere in a crowd of people.

"Get up!"

I opened my eyes. No guns.

There was a big clearing again, with me, and a man at the center of it. I needed to get up. 

Standing up, I grabbed the machete I had dropped somewhere before, the weight leaving a familiar and comforting feeling in my hand and arm.

Without much thinking, I began to fight alongside this man, feeling numb at the sounds surrounding us. There had been at least a hundred when I stumbled upon them, and more than half were still standing by the time they managed to surround me. I managed to kill a lot of them before I lost my blade.

Maybe there were about thirty to forty of them left?

It was only when the last two bodies fell, not by our hands, that I realized that we were joined by two other men.

They holstered their guns. This must've been the gunshots I've heard.

I didn't know when they got here or if and why they helped us, but I still gave them a nod in my breathless state.

The taller one of the two newcomers nodded back, while the slightly less tall one started looking around as though he was looking for somebody.

That's when I turned my eyes to the man in front of me. I needed the help, but he could've gotten killed in the process of saving me.

It was stupid.

As my eyes focused on him, he wasn't immediately looking at me, but instead at the two other men. I couldn't see his face, but his posture was tense. 

As though he knew these men, and didn't trust them.

Or maybe he just is that way around strangers. But why would he help me, then?

"Hey," I said, reaching out to touch his arm, "Thank you for um... saving me there-" just as my hand was about to make contact with his arm, he spun around much faster than I thought possible and grabbed my wrist.

I didn't recognize him right away.

"We're even," he hissed, and that's when it clicked.

I knew this man.

Mouth agape, I didn't know what to say at first other than, "You're still alive?" stupid question, really. But don't blame me. I just got away from death another time.

He looked at me as though I was stupid. I don't blame him. Not after that question.

"Um... What I mean is... what are you doing here?" there. That's better. Not the best but still. A start.

"I was saving your ass," he growled at me, his eyes seemingly turning darker.

Must be the light. I feel like I'm forgetting about something important.

"Right. Sorry," I sighed, "You didn't have to, you know? Could've let me die," I grimaced unconsciously, "So... Thank you, Niklaus," I concluded.

He huffed.

"As I said," he roughly pushed my wrist, that he was still holding in a death grip, away from him and huffed again, "we're even," he turned away to look at the two men again.

Turns out, they just became three. There was now another men, yet again. This one was slightly smaller than the not-as-tall one. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Look," Niklaus said, "not to be rude, but I need to go now," he was already walking away from me, backward.

"You!" the not-as-tall one shouted after him, "You stay here!" he went toward him, machete raised and pointing at him. That looks like a bad idea.

Does he know who Niklaus is?

You shouldn't raise your weapon against him.

Not a smart move as far as I can tell.

But then it clicked again. They were hunters.

A while ago, we got their wanted posters. A huge sum for two of their heads, really. I didn't remember their names but they were brothers.

Though the third one is a new face to me. He hadn't been wanted.

"You know this man?" the smallest of the three men addressed me, and I nodded.

"Vaguely, yes," I explained.

"I'm Sam, this is Cas," the tallest sighed and pointed to the man now standing in front of Niklaus, machete raised to his snarling face, "and that is Dean," Dean grunted in response, though it could've been a snarl as well.

"Um... I'm Sally-"

"Pleasure to meet you," Niklaus spat in return, "would you be so kind as to tell your friend that this is a stupid idea?" he threatened as his eyes narrowed against Dean.

"Dean-" whatever Sam was about to say was interrupted, by Dean himself, "Sammy!" It came out as a warning, and Sam sighed.

"Um... Dean? I think you might want to consider-" I started, walking toward Dean to stop him if needed but Dean turned his eyes toward me for a split second too long and was already lying on the ground, Niklaus having a hold on both the machete and one of Deans arms.

He snarled one last time before dropping the machete next to Dean's head, narrowly missing his ear.

He glanced at me one last time, and then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Again.

I turned to the three remaining men and Dean, as he got off the ground, took broad steps toward me, "How do you know him?" he asked almost furious, and before he could reach me, Sam reached out to stop him.

"We met a while ago..."

* * *

"Wait, so that's not actually how you met Klaus?" the man, by the name of Dale, looked rather confused as Niklaus started chuckling next to me.

"No, it's not," Dean spoke up as he pointed to me, and Niklaus from across the campfire, "This is the story about how we met each other," he continued.

"They already knew each other," Sam finished, nodding.

I sighed.

"If I tell you that story as well, will you let me continue?" I asked.

"How did he get away so fast?" Carl asked, tilting his head.

"I'm really fast," Niklaus chimed, almost grinning. Carl didn't say anything else so I waited for a few more seconds before continuing with yet another story.

* * *

I was close.

I had been following this trail for weeks now.

Jake might've been back by now. The message could reach me any minute, and yet, I still had this sinking, bad feeling.

He should've been back a month ago.

* * *

"Jake? Is that the guy you keep telling us you need to find?" another man, Shane, spoke up, and I inwardly cringed at having his voice directed at me. I wasn't exactly fond of him. It's not like he is a bad person or anything. He hasn't given me a single reason to believe that, it's just... a feeling.

Maybe it was because he used to be a cop.

I huffed, looking up at him, "Yes. That Jake," I answered anyway, "and before you ask: No, I haven't been looking for this long. Spoiler alert, I found him that time," I frowned at the memory of it.

"Now... As I was saying," I looked at Shane.

* * *

The eldest kept telling me to just wait it out. That it's not up to me to go after him. That it isn't my job.

I did it anyway.

Against their word.

I didn't care about the punishment that would be facing me after this. Right now, I just needed to find Jake.

I crouched down outside a building.

I knew this building. I had seen it in pictures inside the envelope Jake showed me before leaving.

I followed the trail he left all the way out here.

He always left a trail for me to find him if need be. He knows I'd come to help him. And I know he would do the same for me.

* * *

"What were you again? Before, you know... all this?" Lori was the one to speak up next, as I was about to explode of irritation, and Niklaus was about to explode from barely contained laughter at my misery.

"An assassin," I huffed out, rubbing my eyes before looking up at the others again, "I grew up in the brotherhood in Kansas," I cleared my throat, "The state... Not the city," I clarified before waiting for a few beats to see if anyone else would be about to interrupt me any time soon.

"Didn't you say you were born in Europe?" Andrea voiced the next question.

"Yes, I was born in Europe, nut after my parents died, I was sent off to the next living relatives, who happened to be living in the brotherhood in Kansas," I elaborated, "I was born in Europe, but I grew up in Kansas." 

"I heard you have superpowers," Carl spoke up, "Is it true?" from the ways his eyes lit up at the thought I couldn't possibly be mad at him.

I nodded slowly, "Yes... and no," my answer was vague. I was aware of that, but how else would you describe it? As he looked at me in confusion, I elaborated further, "I wouldn't call it 'superpowers'... It's more like... perks that make us a little more 'perceptive' than most people," I answered his question and was relieved to see that he, at least, didn't look disappointed, though, I don't know why that would matter.

"Now... Are there any more questions?" I looked at every one individually.

I was only satisfied when every one of them had shaken their head 'no'.

"Okay then... Where was I?" I thought for a few seconds.

"You were about to enter the house, Sally," Cas' gravel voice helped me out, "Oh, right," I cleared my throat.

* * *

Inside the house, it was quiet. It looked like your regular suburban house.

I knew better, though. 

These people were flagged for mass-murder and torture.

This is exactly why I hurried down the steps to the basement as soon as I found them. Downstairs, I didn't immediately find who I was looking for, but instead, I found a different man, who seemed to be unconscious, though I could've been wrong about that.

I decided that, as I would need to go back this way anyway, I would go for Jake first.

A few rooms down, I did end up finding Jake. Tied up and messy with blood all over him. Next to him, a table full of different kinds of weapons. None of which were stained with blood.

I quickly went over to him, whispering his name as I untied his bounds.

I heard him groan awake as he fell forward, now free, "-ally?" his voice was hoarse. If I hadn't been the one holding him up, I wouldn't have heard it in the first place.

As I stood back up, I pulled Jake up with me, draping one of his arms around my shoulders and carrying his weight back to the other men near the staircase.

Jake was now conscious enough to comply with my request for him to hold onto the table for a bit. After I made sure he was stable on his legs, I went for the remaining man and untied his bounds without a second thought, "Hey?" I whispered, "Are you awake? Can you stand up?" I pulled out what seemed to be a wooden stake that was ripped through the side of his torso.

There was no time to secure the wound. Or to put any pressure on it, not that I didn't try, though, as I was now crouching in front of his now bound-free man on the ground.

His eyes opened and they were filled with confusion, as I pulled him up, off the ground, much like before, draping one of his arms around my shoulder, before staggering back to Jake.

And like that, the three of us made our way upstairs, quietly, before the owners came back again.

It was only when we made it to the woods that we stopped for a break.

Jack slid down a tree, gasping for air, as I nearly fell to my knees. The only thing stopping me was amber eyes staring at me, as the man held me upright by my arm.

* * *

"But his eyes are blue!" Carl sounded genuinely confused as he whined out his interruption.

"I guess so," I just said as Niklaus cleared his throat next to me, and Sam, Dean, and Cas were staring at me from across the campfire. Though Cas wasn't staring like Dean or Sam... It was more of a 'look' than a 'stare'.

* * *

I didn't remember much from that point on, but the man helped me patch up Jake before we continued on our way. We were almost back to the brotherhood when the man stopped us once again, "Our ways will have to part here, for now, Love," a small smile was gracing his features, "but I will repay my debt to you for saving me,"

* * *

"Even if I didn't need your help," Niklaus chimed in, and I cleared my throat for yet another time.

* * *

"If you ever need help, you will find me with this," he held out a pendant toward me, and as I took it from his hands he started walking away.

"What's your name?" I shouted after him before he could get too far. He just smiled at me over his shoulder before he left.

* * *

"Now that I think about it..." Niklaus started, a curious tone to his voice, "I never did tell you my name," he mused, looking at me.

It wasn't actually a question, but from the way his eyes shone, I knew that I was expected to answer, "I met your brother," I explained and before I could say which one, as he had more than one, Niklaus already nodded knowingly.

"Elijah," he hummed in thought, "I should've known," he chuckled to himself.

I raised my brow at him in a silent question.

Niklaus smirked at me, "He's the only one besides you still calling me 'Niklaus'"

I nodded in understanding, unconsciously looking at the two Winchesters and the angel for confirmation. Sam and Dean nodded. Cas just... looked on.

I had known Cas was an angel for a long time. I would love to say that I figured it out on my own, but in all honestly? He just blatantly told me.

God, was Dean mad about that.

"Most people call him 'Klaus'... his sister calls him 'Nik'" Sam explained to me. Niklaus growled at the mention of his sister but didn't say anything about it otherwise.

"How did you meet my brother?" he asked, instead.

I had to think about that for a bit, "He showed up at the brotherhood about a month after I first met you," I said, looking at him, "he 'came to thank me for helping his brother'" 

Niklaus chuckled, "figures," he hummed, "Elijah... Always a man of honor," his statement was followed by a few beats of silence.

"So let me get this straight," Dale spoke up again, "You two," he pointed to me and Niklaus, "and you three," he pointed to Sam, Dean, and Cas, "know each other from before but didn't meet the other group until after?" that was more or less true, so we all nodded, he continued, "But you, Sally," he pointed at me, "said that Klaus, here," Dale seemed to search for the right words to phrase it, "left... after you killed those walkers, right?" I nodded at that, already knowing where this was going, "So... How did you end up together again? Seeing as the other three clearly didn't like Klaus," it truly was a good question.

I'm sure Dean still distrusts Niklaus, even after all we've been through together.

"Well..." I trailed off, "turns out that Niklaus was never truly gone in the first place..." said man shifted in his seat beside me.

* * *

I had been with the Winchesters and Cas for a few weeks now. We got along well enough.

I was out in the woods again, hunting, and searching for another hint at Jake's trail, when a twig snapped behind me. Thinking it was a walker, I spun around, knife raised to stab whatever was behind me. 

What I didn't expect was for my knife to be met with nothing but air.

I was so sure that I had heard something. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and turned around.

Only, I walked straight into a broad chest and nearly had a heart attack as I swung my knife upward.

Before I could slice through the skin, my wrist was caught by a hand and I would've stumbled back if my other arm hadn't been grabbed as well.

When I looked up, I was met with blue eyes and a familiar face that held a familiar smirk, "Hello, Love," he spoke with his British accent and I huffed in exhaustion.

"You scared the living hell out of me, Niklaus," I huffed and before he could ask the question that was seemingly burning in his eyes, we were interrupted by the older Winchester, "Sal? You alright? I heard-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw Niklaus and the way he was holding onto my wrist and my arm, "What the-?" his face changed from confused to furious in a matter of seconds, "Let her go!" he growled as he took long strides toward us.

Niklaus let go of my arm and wrist before lifting his hands in mock surrender, "I was just saying 'hello' to an old friend," his smirk grew in size at Dean's scowl.

"Friend?" his voice was laced with venom as his eyes bore into Niklaus' skull.

"Dean," I said, trying to catch his attention, which worked, taking that Dean looked at me for a split second before his eyes turned back to Niklaus, scowl just as deep, if not deeper, "Dean, he means no harm," I tried to reason with him, "we can trust him," I went to stand between Dean and Niklaus and that's when his eyes finally turned to me.

"Sal, do you know what he's done?" Dean demanded, "He's a killer!" Dean looked more than just furious at this point.

"Dean, he saved me," I let out, almost desperate to get him to listen, "he saved me and Jake. before all this happened," If I wasn't desperate before, I surely was now.

I wanted them to get along.

I didn't really know why but I trusted Niklaus not to hurt any of us.

Dean didn't say anything else. His scowl was still there, though it was a little lighter, as he huffed and turned away to go back to camp.

"Thank you, Love," I heard before the sound of another twig snapping.

When I turned around, there was no one there.

* * *

"So he didn't join immediately?" Dale asked and I simply shook my head, now used to the constant interruptions.

* * *

I continued to see and talk to him out in the woods and soon, I felt, wherever I was, Niklaus couldn't be too far away.

Neither Dean nor the other two knew that Niklaus was nearby at all times, as I was the only one seeming slightly on edge.

But not on edge because he was nearby, but rather on edge at the constant feeling of being watched. I just couldn't shake it off and as soon as I was alone, there it was again. The snapping of a twig. It became the announcement that he was there. 

Well... That or a walker was passing through.

Though the latter of which became surprisingly sparse after he showed up again.

* * *

"Thanks to me," Niklaus felt the need to point out, looking at Dean.

* * *

It was only after another month or so when Dean finally pointed it out and Niklaus came back to camp with me.

"Remind me again why we should trust him," Dean groaned as he ran a hand down his face. Niklaus and I hadn't even had the chance to sit down at the small campfire.

"We have a common goal," Niklaus spoke up to which Dean scowled at him, "she wants to find her partner," he pointed at me, "and I need to find my siblings," he stated, "I help her find her partner, while she helps me find my brothers and sister," a grin spread across his face.

"Sal, you know you don't-" Dean started but Sam interrupted him, "You know, maybe this isn't such a bad idea," he seemed to regret it as soon as the words had left his mouth.

"Of course it is, Sammy, I mean, look at him," he pointed at Niklaus, who just smirked, "he's a psychotic-" I interrupted him next.

"Dean. I know you just want to look out for us, but I need his help," my eyes did half the pleading for me, silently asking him to let Niklaus stay with us.

Dean huffed in defeat and got up, grunting as he went to his tent, "Whatever," I was somewhat relieved.

* * *

"And then you ran onto Daryl on one of his hunts?" Lori concluded the storytime, and I nodded.

"He didn't really offer for us to follow him, but we did it anyway..." I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that," Dale waved me off along with Lori. 

"It's fine, you are good people and I trust you not to harm any of us," Dale smiled at Niklaus and me before turning his gaze to Sam, Dean, and Cas.

Dean huffed, "Yeah... It's fine," his reply wasn't directed at me, but rather at Niklaus, who was smirking triumphantly. He had won this battle that had been going on for long enough.

The merry times didn't last for long, though, as a scream rung out. 

Amy.


End file.
